


Holiday Baking

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Series: Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas [5]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Kiam-mas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas baking, F/M, Stress Baking, kiam, kitchen mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: "What's with the baking?""It's Christmas, cookies are mandatory. Besides, I stress bake.""Cookies? They're biscuits.""11 months out of the year they're biscuits. But Christmas biscuits doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."OrThe one where it's the day of the engagement and pregnancy announcement. Kathryn channels her nerves into something productive: Stress baking





	Holiday Baking

Day Five: Holiday Baking

Like most couples Kathryn and Liam were similar. They liked the same books, shared the same sense of humor and felt the same about many ideas. But the way they carried themselves was where they differed. Liam had always been the outgoing one and a go with the flow kind of guy. Kathryn however, was known to overthink and keep her feelings to herself. So when Liam found her furiously stirring a bowl and staring into space he knew something was wrong.

"Kates, hello? Kathryn?"

"Oh, what?" She blinked and turned to him. "What did you say?"

Liam leaned against the counter. "What did that bowl ever do to you?"

She looked down to see the sticky mess of dough that she had overmixed. "Nothing, I was just distracted. How was your run?"

"It was fine, these are going to ruin it though." He swiped a cookie from the plate on the counter. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's sticky now, I have to start over." She scraped the mix into the trash and placed the bowl into the sink. "Hand me that, please."

He handed her a clean bowl and frowned when she gave a tight smile. "Seriously, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing I haven't been worried about for the past three days." She was focused on the flour she was measuring out. "In a half hour, everyone will know we're engaged."

"Wait, I thought you said you were fine with it. I mean, I can call my mum and tell her not to put it out." Liam's words were rushed and he rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, I thought you were okay with it. You'll have your own security detail and we all know Mr. Hill can be trusted"

"I am fine with it, I just- I don't know. I'm not worried about my safety or anything." She was quick to shake her head but her voice was small. "What if they don't like me?"

"There are about a hundred things wrong with that question." He said around a mouthful of crumbs. "First of all, you're amazing. The press liked us when we announced we were dating or do you not remember the headlines about our 'Cinderella story'. These are incredible by the way, caramel?"

"Butterscotch." She snorted as she sifted sugar into her mixing bowl. "But what if they only liked us because we were a new couple? What if they don't like the fact that we're having a baby? You saw how they destroyed Willow because she was ordinary. She was the future Queen and they didn't like her. I'm nobody."

Liam stood to join her behind the counter. "You're the opposite of nobody. You're smart and sweet and kind. Not to mention beautiful. Also, who doesn't love a baby, a royal baby at that? You know the press have been wondering for months when my brother's going to have one. And the Willow thing was because she went rogue about announcing it. My mum and Rachel are pros at this."

Kathryn couldn't help but sniff as she reached for the baking powder. "Really, that wasn't how your mum wanted it?"

"God no, Willow's sweet but she wanted to be herself. Which I'm all for and I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but sometimes my mum is right. Trust me if they can spin my sister and I being illegitimate and make my mum look like a victim, they can spin anything." Liam pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you and they'll love you. Now, what's with the baking?"

"It's Christmas, cookies are mandatory. Besides, I stress bake."

"Cookies? They're biscuits."

"11 months out of the year they're biscuits. But Christmas biscuits doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." She wiped her hands on her apron. "Do you want to help?"

Her mood had lifted a bit so he grabbed an apron and tied it around his waist. "I look ridiculous."

She looked up from her cookbook and smirked. "You in an apron, with those arms? It's the best thing I've seen all day. Hand me an egg."

"You flatter me." He nodded to the bowl. "I'll do it."

Liam carefully cracked the egg in the bowl as Kathryn stirred. "Do you think the people will be upset that we're doing everything backwards?"

"Well, we're getting married before she's born. And being angry isn't going to undo it so, I'm not worried."

As she mixed in the other ingredients she scoffed. "You're always so relaxed about everything. Did you know the night before I told you I was pregnant I stressed baked a whole batch of cupcakes?"

"You know, I wondered where they came from. I kind of just thought we were celebrating but it makes sense now." Liam rested his chin on her shoulder. "So, what are we making? Should it be brown?"

"Gingerbread and yes I know what I'm doing." She turned her head to kiss him. "Stress baking and holiday baking just so happen to go hand in hand. So do cravings apparently."

"Then let it just be holiday baking. There's nothing to stress about, in fact, I'm excited. I told you that you're life-changing and now the world will know the whole story."

All she could do was sigh and swallow hard. "I'm hormonal, you know you can't do that."

"Do what?"

"That." She pointed at his face and dabbed her eyes with the bottom of her apron. "The whole crinkly-eyed, romantic, Prince Charming thing when you say the right thing."

Liam just raised his shoulder in a half shrug. "I hate to break it to you, but I am a Prince, I am charming and in love with you so these things just slip out."

"Just flour the counter and grab the rolling pin. I want these to be done before the statement comes out." She turned to rummage through the drawer for cookie cutters. "That way I can stress eat them and the baby likes gingerbread, further proof that Christmas will be her favorite."

"Why do you have to say such awful things?" Liam was sprinkling flour as he spoke. "And there's no need for stress eating."

Kathryn was bent over searching through the drawer. "Now, do we want gingerbread men or gingerbread stars, because this is too cute to not use."

"Men, of course, I don't like Christmas and even I know that."

"Don't be such a Grinch." She chided as she rolled out the dough. "Wait, what if Robert sabotages the statement?"

Liam groaned. "Kathryn, you're killing me. It's going to be fine and you're going to ruin those."

"What do you know? You don't even like Christmas."

"But I like dessert and you and I don't want either to fall apart." He handed her the plate of cookies and took the rolling pin. "Sit, take a breath, it's fine."

Begrudgingly, she took one from the plate and watched Liam used the cookie cutter. "But what if he sends a different one to the press or he tells them I dated him first? I mean he pretty much kicked you out of the palace because of the coup." She said through a full mouth. "He probably hates the fact that we're engaged, remember how he tried to win me back the night he announced he was marrying Willow? I wouldn't put it past him to-"

She was cut off by a puff of flour being blown in her face. She blinked a few times and coughed. Liam chuckled as she frowned.

"Liam, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I panicked. I was trying to break the tension." He brushed flour from her eyes and cheeks. "And it worked, I mean you're not panicked anymore."

Kathryn gave him a bewildered look. "Rude."

Liam reached for a towel and bit back a smile. "Sorry."

She tossed flour at him and mimicked his voice. "I panicked."

He shook out his hair and sputtered. "Throw anymore and I'll drop every single cookie on the floor."

"No fair." She complained, "You know it's a craving."

They both stared for a moment before breaking into another round of laughs. Liam pressed a powdery kiss to her face and she wiped at her eyes.

"They're really going to let us have a baby?" Liam wondered as they caught their breath. "There's no way."

Kathryn was carefully putting the cutouts onto the pan. "Well, clearly one of us has to be the serious one. You know, make sure they do homework, clean their room. Normal stuff."

"Dibs on being the fun one." Liam declared as he put the first pan in the oven. "There's no way I'll be able to say no to her."

"That's not fair. You're the prince, shouldn't you teach them how to curtsy or something?"

"It's totally fair. You already get to share a favorite holiday and do girly stuff with her." He put in the second pan and shut the door. "So I get to make sure she stays up late and take her for ice cream. Life's all about balance."

Kathryn was headed to the living room but stopped in her tracks. "What was that? I get to share what?"

When he realized what he had said he held up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You said Christmas is going to be her favorite." She pointed at him accusingly. "You agree with me."

Liam huffed and breezed past her with a plate in his hand. "I said no such thing. Halloween is far better, besides chocolate beats candy canes any day."

She joined him on the couch and swiped the cookie from his hand. "Maybe the next one will like Halloween."

"Yeah, yeah." Liam flicked on the television and put his arm around her. "It's almost time."

"So it is." She settled into his side and rested a hand on her stomach. "I'm not as nervous. Thank you."

"My planned worked."

She looked up at him and sucked her teeth. "What plan?"

"Distract you with baking and my charming good looks."

Kathryn went to speak but was cut off by the television. A breaking news banner rolled across the bottom of the screen just as the clock struck three. Her heart jumped into her throat and Liam rubbed her shoulder.

"Our news hour starts with a statement from the Palace."

"It's going to be fine." Liam's voice was soft. "Just watch."

"His Royal Highness Prince Liam Henstridge is delighted to announce his engagement to Miss Kathryn Davis. The happy couple is also very delighted to announce that they are expecting their first child this coming spring. His Royal Highness and Miss Davis hope that the nation respects their privacy and joins them in celebrating their good news."

The image of the press release was replaced with the photo they had taken in front of their tree, Kathryn twisted the ring around her finger. She had to admit that the photo was cute and Liam kissed the back of her hand.

"Whoever gets to marry her is lucky. She's stunning." He told her as he nodded to the screen. "But he's not too shabby either."

"The Palace has also released this Christmas card featuring the happy couple. An engagement ring and baby bump are clearly on display. Our sources tell me that the photo was taken by Princess Eleanor just days ago at the pair's London home. Of course, this breaks royal tradition, but the source also says that the King and both families are excited by the news. And it appears that well wishes are already pouring in on social media, it's trend-"

Liam muted the TV and gave her a grin. "Well wishes are pouring. Do you hear that?"

His smile was contagious and she could help but return it. "Yes, but the news just came out of what if-"

The smell of smoke filled the air and she lost her train of thought. Liam was already pulling the trays out of the oven when she made it into the room. A cloud of smoke filled the air. The trays landed with a clatter and charred gingerbread men crumbled to pieces.

"I guess I forgot to set the timer." He said sheepishly. "Oops?"

At the same time, both of their phones buzzed furiously on the counter. Liam leaned over and saw that several texts from family and friends had lit up their screens. His phone buzzed again and he breathed out a laugh.

"Both Marcus and Ashok want to know if they can be the godfather?"

Kathryn pressed a hand to Liam's face and she kissed him. When she pulled back she nodded to the smoking trays and picked up a blackened cookie, letting it fall apart in her fingers.

"One problem at a time."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This dragged on but they're too cute not to write! We're nearly halfway through this Christmas countdown and I can't wait to share the rest with you. Thank you for the kudos so far. More of your favorite Royals will pop up, stay tuned! Thanks!


End file.
